super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Master Hand
'Master Hand '''appears as a primary antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. It is usually fought at the end of Classic Mode, but is also the host of Master Orders, as well as being allied with Labrain and being a part of the Master of Craziness's body. In Super Smash Bros. Extreme, Master Hand is heavily associated with the color red. He is fought on the red version of Final Destination and a majority of his attacks are red. Additionally, Master Hand is no longer prone to being stunned. Boss Moveset * '''Big Swipe - '''Master Hand makes a big open-hand swipe across the stage. * '''Finger Bullet - '''Master Hand makes a finger gun motion and fires 1 or 3 bullets depending on the difficulty. These bullets have a different design than in previous games, they are now red. * '''Finger Drill - '''Master Hand drops from above, spinning and drilling into the player. It buries the player if it connect dead-on, and also has a vacuum effect to pull the player in if they're barely out of range. * '''Finger Walk - '''Master Hand "walks" across the stage on two fingers and "kick"s the player upon reaching them. * '''Fireball Blitz - '''Master Hand produces a large orange fireball and squeezes it, causing it to break into fragments that scatter across the stage. * '''Hazardous Smudge - '''Master Hand drags a finger over the floor, causing a string of damaging spikes to sprout in that location. * '''Jetstream - '''Master Hand flies into the air and swoops in from the background, instantly KO'ing. * '''Laser Nail - '''Master Hand fires a red laser from each fingertip. * '''Mirrored Laser -' Master Hand produces a series of mirrors and fires a single laser that bounces between them. * 'Poke - '''Master Hand pokes the air 1 or 3 times depending on the difficulty. * '''Sleeper Grab - '''Master Hand hovers near the player and then grabs them, squeezes them, and if not escaped from, sets the player on the ground in an asleep state. * '''Stall-Than-Fall Slap - '''Master Hand holds a fist above the player as if to punch them, but instead opens up and comes down with a slap. * '''Wind - '''Master Hand flaps rapidly, causing a wind that pushes to the left/right and spawns icy projectiles on higher intensities. These ice projectiles will give the Frozen status effect on impact. In combination with Crazy Hand * '''Fistbump - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand will vertically close in on the player and fistbump 2 to 4 times depending on the difficulty. * '''Juggling Act -' Master Hand tosses a series of yellow orbs towards Crazy Hand, who bats them back across the stage. On higher difficulties, the orbs are larger. * '''Static Charge - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand rub the back of their hands to charge up with electricity, then slap the stage to release electricity that covers the whole stage platform. * '''Zoom-In - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand create a "picture frame" (with their index fingers and thumbs), causing the screen to zoom in and yellow flames to cover the corners. During this time, the blast lines are closer, and the player can get KO'd much more easily. This effect is only temporary.